


Idle Hands

by NonHalcyon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (Hajime he likes.. Fingers in his ass..), (I didn’t know that was a tag.. I feel Enlightened), Anyways, Banter, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gay, Gray-Asexuality, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Humor, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Got Vagued, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, That’s right. You heard me., This is my first time writing smut in YEARS, Two Minds One Body, We Been Knew.., i guess?, that’s it, this is..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonHalcyon/pseuds/NonHalcyon
Summary: Fingers in his ass..Fingers in his ass..Hajime, he likes..Fingers in his ass......Okay so basically it’s late at night and I’m Gay. This is just PWP of Hajime and Izuru, who are sharing their body and are also in a relationship. It’s just a bunch of fluff and smut and maybe some humour? Maybe. (My sense of humour is GARBAGEEdit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Idle Hands

“Izuru?” Hajime spoke into the quiet evening, where he lay, still, on their bed. The day on Jabberwock Island had been a bit calmer than usual, but the two were still relieved (more obviously so, on Hajime’s part) to return to the solitude of their cabin to relax.  
  
Unbeknownst to most of the island’s inhabitants, Izuru and Hajime have been in a tentative romantic relationship for a couple months now, and were glad to take any moment to themselves.  
  
_“Hm?”_ Came the reply after a moment of silence, a hum in the back of Hajime’s mind as Izuru tuned in.  
  
Sharing a body wasn’t the most practical of things, especially not for the nature of their relationship, but, luckily, they had managed to make it work. Most of the time, their thoughts were separated as if by a wall, only the loudest of them leaking through to the other side, but external sounds were always shared between the two.  
  
“Do you ever think about what you’d do if you had you own body?” Hajime inquired, mismatched eyes tracing nonsensical patterns on the ceiling above him as he stared upwards, unseeing.  
  
_“I have given it some thought,”_ Izuru admitted, and began to elaborate before Hajime had the chance to ask him to, _“I would like to have long hair again. Having it short like this is.. Boring. And a bit ridiculous.”_ __  
  
Hajime huffed a quiet laugh at that, retaliating with amused offence, “My short hair is great, thanks. Much better than taking whole hours in the morning to fix or whatever.”  
  
Hajime liked to imagine that Izuru was smiling, just a little, as he replied, _“I can understand how someone such as yourself can believe that.”_ __  
  
..Or maybe it was more of a smirk.  
  
Smug bastard.  
  
“If you had your own body right now,” Hajime threatened, but not without humour, “I would, one hundred percent, hit you with a pillow, or tickle you, or something like that. I wonder if you’d be ticklish? That’d be cute. Big, bad Izuru Kamukura, giggling and stuff..”  
  
_“I wouldn’t giggle,”_ Izuru protested immediately, receiving a laugh from Hajime for his indignancy, _“Furthermore, I wouldn’t be ticklish in the first place. Would you happen to be, Hajime?”_ __  
  
“Of course not!” Hajime answered, his tone not unlike Izuru’s from seconds before, “Not at all!”  
  
Izuru actually managed a chuckle at that, the sound rumbling in Hajime’s ears as if it were in the room with him, _“You’re lying.”_ __  
  
Hajime spluttered, face feeling a little hot, his growl of “I’m not!” sounding weak to even himself.  
  
He felt his right arm tingle for a second as Izuru took control of it from him, leaving Hajime feeling (mentally jarred, for a moment) as if it weren’t there, even though he could clearly see it.  
  
The first few times Izuru had taken control of his limbs, for whatever reason, had startled him greatly, and the feeling of being disconnected from them caused him great discomfort.  
  
Now, though, he’d grown used to it, though it still unsettled him a little at first.  
  
“Oh, no, you don’t,” Hajime hissed, left hand grasping Izuru’s right wrist, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Izu.”  
  
In response, Izuru briefly curled in all of his fingers except for the middle one, eliciting a loud, startled laugh from Hajime.  
  
In that moment of distraction, he pulled his arm from Hajime’s hold and proceeded to search for Hajime’s weak points, starting with his sides.  
  
It startled Hajime at first, feeling a foreign-but-not-quite hand beneath his shirt, but, quickly, that frozen moment melted into laughter, though not the kind Izuru was attempting to pull from him.  
  
_“..It’s your feet, isn’t it,”_ Izuru grumbled, hand now lax, fingers only absently stroking, _“That’s why you find it so funny. Because you just realised I’m unable to reach when you’re sprawled out like this.”_ __  
  
Hajime, laughter dying down to quiet chuckles, nodded, “Yeah, you’ve got me. What are you going to do about it, huh?”  
  
Izuru pinched Hajime’s side in retaliation, snickering at the subsequent yelp from Hajime, who then rolled his eyes before allowing them to drift shut.  
  
There were a few moments of comfortable silence between the two, the gentle roar of the ocean outside acting as white-noise while Izuru traced careful fingertips over Hajime’s ribs.  
  
“Back to my earlier question though,” Hajime murmured, “What would you do?”  
  
Izuru took a moment to consider, _“Truthfully, there isn’t much that I can’t still do while sharing this body with you. Anything that it impedes upon is ultimately unnecessary, even if I have a moment where I think otherwise.”_ __  
  
A few more moments of quiet, before Hajime thought aloud, “If you had your own body, I think I’d like to hug you. I.. Feel like it would do us both some good.”  
  
_“We can still manage that,”_ Izuru offered,   _“If I took full control of the body, except for the arms, you could wrap them around me and it would, most likely, effectively simulate hugging.”_ __  
  
Hajime huffed, lightly slapping Izuru’s arm, “Oh, fuck you.”  
  
_“We could manage that too, to an extent,”_ Izuru answered, as if it wasn’t just an expletive, _“Though I feel that it would be easier for you to be on the receiving end of the ministrations.”_ __  
  
Hajime very nearly choked, eyes flying wide open despite the fact that there was no-one to give an alarmed look to.  
  
“H-hold on, what?” He asked, a little flustered and a little curious, “So we could actually..?”  
  
Izuru hummed wordlessly, dragging the hand that he was still controlling down Hajime’s stomach, which fluttered under his light touch, _“Of course, though some things would be easier for us than others. You don’t have a phallic apparatus—“_ __  
  
“You’re allowed to say dildo, you know.”  
  
_“—in the bedside drawer, so we can’t do anything that simulates full intercourse as of yet.”_ __  
  
“As of yet,” Hajime echoed quietly, at this point seeming resigned to it, “So you’re going to get something sometime, huh? Just going to up and ask the Future Foundation to send you a “phallic apparatus?””  
  
_“I could,”_ answered Izuru, and it might as well have been a threat.  
  
“Yeah, let’s not,” Hajime was quick to shoot down the idea, “I’d rather not be mortally embarrassed while talking to them every time after.”  
  
Izuru found amusement in that, quietly toying with the hem of Hajime’s shirt, _“I suppose that leaves us with only fingers for that, then. Though these hands are fairly dexterous, so I don’t believe that to be too much of an inconvenience.”_ __  
  
Hajime’s throat felt a little dry, and so it took him a few moments to answer, “So, you’d.. Actually _want_ to do that sort of thing with me? Not trying to be rude or anything, but I kinda thought you were asexual, since you never said anything about it.”  
  
_“To be fair,”_ Izuru replied easily, as if the fact was nothing personal, _“I_ **_am_ ** _on the asexual spectrum. I believe the term that fits me best is grey-asexual. I do feel sexual attraction, but it is extremely rare. I believe that there have been only two individuals whom I’ve felt it towards.”_ __  
  
Hajime took in that bit of information with interest, already considering the implications, “So.. Am I one of those two, then?”  
  
Izuru didn’t say anything for a moment, but Hajime could easily tell he felt a little exasperated. _“It seems I may just be morosexual,”_ Izuru corrected with a put-upon sigh.  
  
“So not grey-asexual?” Hajime asked, brow furrowed, “What’s morosexual, then?”  
  
_“It means that I am, apparently, attracted to morons exclusively,”_ Izuru huffed, pressing an accusatory finger to Hajime’s abdomen.  
  
Hajime rolled his eyes again at that, “Alright, I get it, I’m one of them. Who’s the other, though?”  
  
_“Later,”_ Izuru dismissed, _“It’s too long of a discussion for today. For now, would you like to attempt any of the ideas I’ve brought forth, or would you prefer to sleep?”_ __  
  
“R-right now?” Hajime stammered, trying to act as if the prospect wasn’t exciting him, wasn’t encouraging heat to pool, warm and enticing, in the pit of his stomach.  
  
_“Right now,”_ Izuru affirmed, low and inviting, and it was the end of Hajime’s hesitation. The brunet nodded, already feeling a little breathless from the anticipation of what he knew to be coming.  
  
Izuru’s hand moved up to easily to pull off Hajime’s already loosened tie and unbutton his white shirt, fingers dripping sweet fire down Hajime’s torso as it was exposed to the air of the room.  
  
_“You still have lubrication,”_ Izuru observed quietly, splaying his right hand over the muscles of Hajime’s stomach as he did so, _“Get it.”_ __  
  
Hajime fumbled with his left hand, miraculously managing to reach the bedside stand and retrieve the half-empty bottle of lubricant which he pressed against Izuru’s hand.  
  
Pushing it back into Hajime’s grip, Izuru huffed lightly, seeming amused by his partner’s already frazzled state, _“I don’t need this just yet, Hajime. I will tell you when. For now, relax.”_ __  
  
Nodding numbly, Hajime placed the bottle then on top of the stand, closer and more readily accessible, while Izuru tugged at Hajime’s shirt, which the latter helped him to remove and toss aside after a moment of confusion.  
  
Izuru, curiously, ran his hand over Hajime’s then bare chest, pinching a pert nipple to elicit a startled, strangled gasp, which he drank in with interest. They wouldn’t surprise him much, Hajime’s reactions, but that didn’t make them any less satisfying to hear and know that he will reduce his partner to a mass of wanton sensation.  
  
Tracing those gentle fingers lower once again, Izuru easily unbuttoned and unzipped Hajime’s pants, pushing lightly at them before Hajime got the message and helped to remove them, raising his hips from the bed before flinging the article of clothing away.  
  
Hajime’s underwear was unsettled on his hips due to the treatment of his jeans, riding low to reveal sharp, lightly freckled hips and a faint tan-line, as well as the thickening of the line of dark brown hair.  
  
Following the trail, Izuru slipped his hand beneath Hajime’s last item of clothing and finally, finally, gently ran his hand over Hajime’s still-hardening erection, pressing his thumb teasingly at the base of the glans.  
  
Hajime whined, deep in his throat, lower lip bitten in a vain attempt to stop it and eyes shut tight, twitching with a mixture of impatience and arousal.  
  
Of fucking _course_ Izuru was a tease.  
  
He really should’ve seen it coming.  
  
_“Somehow, it’s a bit surprising that you didn’t,”_ Izuru hummed in answer to the loud thought, the mental sound of it clear enough to make Hajime shudder not unpleasantly in response.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Hajime huffed, rolling his hips upwards, “C’mon, you can drag me for being a dumbass later..”  
  
Izuru chuckled, moving his thumb up to press into the sensitive slit instead, which was already feeling wet, _“Then retrieve the lubricant, Hajime. I recommend removing the undergarment as well.”_ __  
  
Hajime scrambled to do as he was directed, scrabbling left hand very nearly knocking the bottle off of the stand instead of grasping it, managing to hold it before him, Izuru taking it a moment later.  
  
With his hand free once again, Hajime pushed down his underwear, alternating between sides before he was able to, rather violently, kick them off.  
  
He had been focused enough on his task that the return of Izuru’s, now slick, hand caught him off guard, a punched-out groan tearing itself from Hajime’s throat as his partner ran an expert hand over his dick.  
  
Izuru applied just the right amount of pressure and teased sensitive areas just often enough to keep Hajime awash in a constant rhythm of pleasure, quiet pants and low moans tumbling from already bitten lips.  
  
Hajime’s hips pressed upwards to meet Izuru’s downstrokes, snapping skywards as hard as he could manage, strong thighs shaking with the effort.  
  
Before the steady building of heat in Hajime’s abdomen could be released in the anticipated white-hot burst, Izuru gave the base of Hajime’s shaft and firm squeeze and pulled his hand away, settling warm, slippery fingers on Hajime’s hip.  
  
_“Look,”_ Izuru murmured insistently, _“I want to see everything. Before we continue, I want you to_ **_see_** _.”_ __  
  
Mismatched eyes previously held shut, completely at the mercy of Izuru’s ministrations, fluttered open to settle, heat-hazed, on his groin.  
  
Reddened and leaking furiously, his erection stood tall amongst a bed of chestnut curls, and there was something in him that felt a deep, carnal satisfaction at the knowledge that Izuru did that to him.  
  
Though that very well could’ve been Izuru himself.  
  
Izuru’s fingertips dug into the flesh of Hajime’s hip, pulling a shaking sigh from the latter’s lungs.  
  
_“What would you like now?”_ Izuru questioned the brunet, and Hajime near swore he could feel a breath of hot air billow over his ear, _“There’s a few ways this can go from here.”_ __  
  
“God, _Izuru_ ,” Hajime groaned, wetting his lips with a quick slide of his tongue between them, “Just do whatever you want, please, I- I need to- I’ve gotta- _Please_ —“  
  
With a quiet hum following Hajime’s (in hindsight, rather embarrassing) needy words, Izuru’s hand swept once more over Hajime’s cock, gathering excess lubricant and a low whine, before sliding down between Hajime’s thighs, skirting lightly over sensitive balls and brushing briefly against his perineum, before pressing a single finger slowly into the pucker of his ass.  
  
Hajime’s gasp was startled, a sharp, silent question, and his left hand fisted in the sheets at his side, twitching along with his neglected erection as the single phalange pressed deeper.  
  
After a few moments of Hajime’s experimental clenching, Izuru pulled back and inserted his finger again, then with another alongside it.  
  
Hajime took in a couple shuddering breaths as he adjusted, which were quickly released as a moan that seemed more like as shout when Izuru crooked his fingers just right, Hajime’s head thrown back and eyes once again shut tight due to the purposeful press against his prostate.  
  
It didn’t take Hajime long to notice how smug his partner felt about it, a rough laugh making itself known between wavering pants through a lopsided grin, “H-having fun.. Huh?”  
  
_“Yes,”_ Izuru answered succinctly, slowly beginning to thrust his fingers within Hajime, who started to push himself back against them as well as he could, once again lost to sensation.  
  
For a brief, startling moment, Izuru commandeered Hajime’s left arm as well, and Hajime managed to watch with blurred sight as he settled its hand around Hajime’s persistent dick.  
  
As sudden as he had done it, Izuru retracted his control, and Hajime wasted no time in making use of the wordless permission he was given.  
  
He couldn’t seem to make up his mind, bucking up into his own hand and down onto Izuru’s fingers, head lolling back and hips jerking wildly in pursuit it of pleasure.  
  
“I- _Izur_ —“  
  
Stars burst behind eyelids that Hajime didn’t remember closing, hips stuttering and muscles spasming and back arching in a surely obscene way from the mattress as he rode out his high of endorphins and ecstasy.  
  
Once he’d settled down, dropping limp against sheets that most certainly needed changing, Hajime took a few moments to regain his breath, the dizzy, sated hum following comparable to a purr.  
  
_“You most certainly enjoyed yourself,”_ Izuru murmured, sounding almost as worn and warm as Hajime felt in his afterglow. Perhaps the sudden, flooding release of hormones or whatever effected him too, Hajime nearly wondered aloud, but he instead chose to reply to Izuru with another slightly hoarse, breathless laugh, “I’ve got no idea where you got that from.. D’you think we should clean up and change the sheets real quick?”  
  
Izuru mentally grumbled at him, the words unintelligible despite being uttered in the space of their own skull, but he acquiesced reluctantly after a moment, _“Fine.. I’ll clean up the body, you‘ll change the sheets.”_ __  
  
Hajime laughed again as he swung shaky legs over the side of the bed, not yet daring to attempt to stand, “Are you just trying to get an excuse to touch me more?”  
  
“ _I will neither confirm nor deny that statement,”_ his lover was quick to reply, and Hajime couldn’t help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming back to this and noticing typos. I’m so mad,,,  
> Anyways, I’m gay for Hajime and comments are my lifeblood, thanks for coming to my TED talk


End file.
